Ira
by Ashril
Summary: Bra esta pasando por un estado de ira, ¿será Pan capaz de hacerla entrar en razón y detenerla?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Ira**

* * *

¡Ira! Es la única palabra para definir el estado en el que Bra se encontraba. Podía sentir su sangre saiyajin ardiendo con más intensidad que nunca, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su mente no podía procesar otra cosa que no fuera el acabar con cada uno de esos repulsivos seres, no importaba lo que hicieran, su final estaba cerca. Su padre siempre se lo había dicho, Eran saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del universo, nadie podía meterse con ellos sin obtener su merecido, y ella siendo heredera de aquella estirpe, siendo una verdadera princesa saiyajin siempre acostumbrada a ser tratada como tal, y por supuesto a salirse con la suya , no podía permitir que esos malditos insectos arruinaran sus planes. La frustración y la furia se habían desatado en ella.

Estaba dispuesta a sacarlos de los asquerosos agujeros en los que se ocultaban, cuando sintió en su hombro una mano que la incitaba a detenerse.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Detente Bra! —

—No te metas en esto Pan, ¡voy a hacerlos pagar! — Intentó jalarse, pero Pan era más fuerte que ella. —Tú viste lo que hicieron.

— ¡No insistas!, no puedo permitirte dañar a seres indefensos. –Intento ponerse seria para luego dedicarle una sonrisa amable tratando de tranquilizarla. — Vamos déjalos en paz, ni siquiera podrían defenderse de ti, Bra.

—¡Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de meterse con nosotras!

—Vamos, no es para tanto, solo vamos a otro lugar, podemos hace cualquier otra cosa.

Bra se detuvo por un momento, miró a Pan con el ceño aún fruncido y una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Vamos Pan!, podrías incluso ayudarme, así sería más rápido y tal vez podría conseguir la contraseña de la cámara de gravedad de papá, sé que te encantaría entrar a entrenar en ella.

— ¡No insistas!, ¡no puedo dejarte! Además no puedes destruir a todos solo por algo que hicieron unos cuantos, y no creo que hubieran querido molestarte, ellos solo tratan de sobrevivir.

—No me importa si fueron pocos o muchos, no voy a dejar que quede uno solo ¡los voy a aplastar a todos! Y si no quieres ayudarme está bien, pero no interfieras —Se jaló, lográndose zafar del agarre de Pan y continuando con su camino.

Pan nuevamente la alcanzó poniéndose frente a ella para frenarla.

—No te lo permitiré— Pan estiró sus manos obstruyéndole el paso hacia su objetivo, esta acción logró que Bra cambiara su cara de rabia a una de sorpresa para cambiar a una de pura indignación.

— ¿Cómo puedes ponerte del lado de esos insectos?

De sus ojos azules parecían emanar rayos, de alguna manera se sentía incluso traicionada por su amiga, quien le estaba impidiendo llevar a cabo su merecida venganza.

—No estoy de su lado, lo que pasa es que no es para tanto, además no pueden defenderse de ti, piénsalo un poco ¿Vas a destruir sus hogares? Los dejaras sin donde vivir, ¿No te importan sus bebés? ¿O es que acaso piensas matarlos también? Bra... ¿Eres tan mala como para que no te importe?

Por un momento un atisbo de razón llego a ella, ¿Seria ella capaz de hacer eso? ¿Podría ella eliminarlos sin después arrepentirse? Después de todo tal como decía Pan todo lo que hacían era sobrevivir. Los observó nuevamente, se movían rápidamente hacia su agujero sin siquiera estar consientes de lo que ella planeaba hacer; a sus espaldas llevaban el fruto de su arduo trabajo, los vio trabajar uno a uno al lado del otro apoyándose, pensó en todo el trabajo que les debió haber costado la construcción de su hogar y como debía ser de difícil sobrevivir siendo tan débiles e indefensos. Pensando en eso, poco a poco su rabia se fue.

Era verdad, estaba molesta, pero eso no justificaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había escuchado alguna vez a su padre decirle a su hermano que nunca se debía actuar con la cabeza caliente, que debían siempre pensar bien en lo que haría, tal vez precisamente a eso se refería porque justo hacia unos momentos podía sentir que su cara ardía; quizás lo que su padre trataba de decir con eso es que debían pensar en las consecuencias. Además ella ya era una niña grande, tenía ya cinco años, era lo suficiente mayor como para saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal o al menos eso había dicho su mamá alguna vez, y no podía dejar a esos pobres bichos sin hogar.

Observo nuevamente a las hormigas caminar en fila, cargando aún parte de lo que habían sido los pastelillos que su abuela le había hecho con tanto cariño para su tan esperado picnic con su amiga Pan. Es verdad…. habían arruinado sus planes, pero como Pan decía, todo lo hacían por sus bebés, solo buscaban comida para ellos, y total, su abuela podría cocinar más. Aunque claro, no le dejaría saber a Pan que se había salido con la suya y la había logrado convencer.

—Está bien— Cruzo sus pequeños brazos levantando su nariz al cielo con ojos cerrados – Esos insectos no merecen mi tiempo ni mi enojo, todos son tontos, así que vallamos con la abuela por mas pasteles.

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad hacia la corporación Capsula, Pan a su espalda la siguió dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, ella sabía que Bra entendería.

Ese mismo día mas tarde, después de que Pan se hubiera ido, Bra salió en una actitud sospechosa, y sin ser vista por nadie deposito una gran cantidad de pastelillos en la entrada del hormiguero, para después regresar a su casa con una gran sonrisa, esas hormigas ya no tendrían la necesidad de arruinar el picnic de nadie, porque ella les daría suficiente comida para no tener que robar a nadie más.

* * *

One shot dedicado a mis queridas amigas: a **Mya fanfiction** que le encantan las historias de los integrantes de la familia Brief, a **Dev fanfiction **por su apoyo y sus _"shukupas"_ para que escribiera xD a **Schala**, que se que le va a gustar y le dije que lo haría para ella =D a **Akadiane **que me ayudo a corregir unos asuntitos con la ortografía y le dio el visto bueno antes de ser publicado y se spleooo todo antes de que estuviera terminado por leer conversaciones jjaja y a **Hildis** que seguro me leera hasta el próximo mes pero se que lo hará jajaja  
y a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerme y llegar hasta aquí =D y recuerden **sus rw son mi inspiración.**


End file.
